the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
A temporary Guest (Also little bit of news)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following A temporary Guest (Also little bit of news) 32 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago When she had received Lizzy's request she had just survived an explosion and treated the people there, she was now making her way to the society. She was considered strange by most. With her black hair streaked with white, although she was 35 and too young for gray hairs. She had lived at least two lifetimes and then some. She discovered the society and walked up the steps, her heeled boots clicking softly, her tattered cloak covered a well kept brown and black dress. She wore goggles on her head and hair held in a ponytail. Her name was Cynthia Crow. She removed a gloved hand from clutching her bag and knocked quite politely and gently. She then stepped back and waited for an anwser. Lizzy was unable to make it to the door, to explain why she was here so anyone could anwser, or if they are like Dreamer, wary to open the door to let the healer in. (Also the 24th of January is my birthday! I'm not sure when you'll be looking at this so i just put the date) Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago • edited (Happy birthday to you! :-) (I'm becoming mired in things happening simultaneously so I'll avoid this at least until the infirmary conversation's gone on a beat or two. But I couldn't miss saying happy birthday :-) ) ) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (thank you! That's fine i understand) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Happy Birthday!) Alice was just returning from the kitchen, after another of Rachel's extraordinary meals, when she heard the gentle tapping at the main door. Seeing no one else around, she hesitantly opened it. "Hello? 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (thanks!) "Oh do you know where Miss Lizzy Masters is? I was called here by her via request" Cynthia said. "I'm Cynthia Crow" She held out a hand to shake, the same one that knocked on the door. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Alice relaxed at the familiar name and shook Cynthia's hand with enthusiasm, "It's nice to meet you Cynthia, and Lizzy with the green hair?" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Yes and a mechanical lower leg" Cynthia said. "Sister to Miss Maria Masters" She said smiling at the shake taking it with gusto. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Alice nods at mechanical leg and opens the door wider, "The very one! Please come in! I don't quite know where her room is but I'm sure we could track it down easy enough." she stated with a smile. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Cynthia smiled walking in and looked around. "i'm here because she called me to take care of a woman named Dreamer Jekyll?" She asked. "If we can't find Lizzy then let's look for her" 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Dreamer?" Alice thought for a few minutes, "Oh she's in the infirmary last that I heard." After the words left her mouth her face dropped and her eyes filled with fear. I can't go back there. Not with any of them still there. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Excellent! show me where she is please? I don't want to be found creeping around. A stranger" Cynthia said. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Um...."She hesitated. She didn't have to go into the infirmary to show their new guest there, "Follow me please." (Cut scene or no?) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Whatcha mean?) "Okay" Cynthia said. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Do you just want to skip straight to the infirmary or is there something you want to address on their walk over there?) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Infirmary) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago After a few minutes and several turns down the winding hallways the pair finally arrived at the infirmary. "Here it is," Alice stopped and gestured towards the door a few feet away. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Excellent! Thank you for taking me, would you mind coming in with me and pointing out Miss Dreamer to me?" Cynthia asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago The blood drains from Alice's face and her eyes widen a bit in fear, "I-I rather not. " 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Well then describe her at least for me" Cynthia said surprised by this and thinking of it as rude letting just a stranger walk in to an infirmary without knowing who she is here to see. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Has Dreamer's appearance changed with the removal of the Rose? Is her Hair still white and is she still covered in bandages? ...more or less how would you describe her notifiable features as I don't want to mess anything up.) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (She's stopped wearing the bandages, eyes are still gray, hair white, wearing the black dress with a red shawl still, she will get a new outfit later) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Thank you!) "O-of course." Alice looks down at the ground, trying to ignore the individuals on the other side of that infernal door. "She's got gray eyes and white hair. I normally see her in a black dress and red shawl too. If she's not in there then ask one of the other lodgers and they'll probably be able to point you in the right direction." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (you're welcome) "Thank you" Cynthia said entering the room. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Is there anything else you want to do? Alice is not going in there unless she's dragged in?) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (no) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Okay! I can't wait to see what you have planned! :D ) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago After hearing the door open, Alice began to walk away as quickly as possible, making sure her eyes never drifted to the wretched thing--or more specifically who or what laid behind it. Her instincts screamed for her to stay away, it wasn't worth it. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Cynthia looked back and huffed. "how rude can a child be?" She asked glaring behind her. It was polite to give your best wishes to the ill. At least in her mind. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Alice did not hear Cynthia's comment as she was long gone. Retreating to the far end of the building away from that infirmary--from everyone involve with that walking hurricane named Elias. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Cynthia turned and faced the patients, shutting the door and finding Dreamer walked up to her. "Hello, i'm Miss Cynthia Crow" "oh the healer Lizzy called in" Dreamer said shutting a book she was reading. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Oh! So Cynthia is here to help Dreamer! Cool! Alice is gone at this point but you're welcome to continue if you want. :D ) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I'm good and yep) 2 •Share › − Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Happy birthday! Sorry I can't really get in on this story right now, my life is a cyclone of paper and I'm planning a new story that should launch soon here. Depending on how soon I can get the leftover stories from Tea Party finished. Anyway, I hope your birthday went well!) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy